Pokémon X: An Adventure Begins
by soniczelda1306
Summary: Normal day, same old same old BORING routine! How could things be spiced up! Well...after playing your game for a few hours, your life DOES get interesting...as you're SUCKED into the world of Pokémon! Read if you're a fan of Pokémon or just like the idea of being in a game! My first fanfic! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic! Hope you like it! By the way, when you see letters in brackets, they're abbreviations for different things; here's what they mean:**

**(y/n) - your name**

**(b/g) - boy or girl**

**(y/n.n) - your nickname**

**(p/n.n) - Pokémon nickname**

**Chapter 1**

You sigh as you go back into your house, exhausted from school/ work as you flop down on to the sofa. You stretch as you relax into the sofa, glad to be back home. For some odd reason…you feel the need to play a game…on your 3DS. You check what's in there at the moment…to see Pokémon X in there; it had been a while since you had seen any Pokémon, so…why not? You turn on the console, pick the game and you're met by the usual, nostalgic music, along with the picture of Xerneas. You click on it and click on your profile, where you start playing. You play for a few hours straight, trying to fill up your Pokédex as much as you can, before you start yawning. Your eyes droop and before you know what's hit you…you're fast asleep, yet when you wake up again…you're not in your living room anymore. You look around worriedly, trying to determine where you are, when –

'Are you alright?' exclaims a charming voice; you look around…and gasp as you realise it's Professor Sycamore, the Pokémon professor of Pokémon X and Y.

'W…Where am I?' you exclaim, confused out of your mind.

'You are… Hmm…how do I explain this?' he exclaims, kind of confused of how to put it.

'The…place before you actually enter the world of Pokémon?' you help, thinking that was the best explanation.

'Yes… That's probably the best explanation, merci!' he exclaims, his French side _certainly_ showing as he thanks you. 'I suppose you already know what Pokémon are, hmm?'

You nod, as if it were obvious; you had been playing it _and_ watching it ever since you were little, so _clearly_ you knew what they were!

'Ah, très bien! That saves me the time to explain it all!' he exclaims, smiling. 'But, um…before you go on through to the world of Pokémon…are you a boy or a girl and what's your name?'

You look confused as if your gender were _obvious_, before…you glance down and see that you're in thick clothing with a hood to conceal your face; this is certainly odd, but you tell him that you're a (b/g) and that you're name is (y/n). He then asks what you look like and you describe yourself to him; he then puts you in front of a mirror.

'Is this how you look like, (y/n)?' he asks; you look and…you think it's the closest you're gonna _get_ for now, seeing as you knew you could customize your looks later so you nod.

'Well then, I hope you enjoy your time in the Kalos region of this world, fighting and experiencing the life of a Pokémon trainer and I hope you can find as many Pokémon as you can on your journeys! I wish you safe travel! Au revoir!' he exclaims, leading you to a doorway full of bright light that leads to the world of Pokémon.

You hesitate for a moment, before you take a deep breath and step through the light…to find yourself lying down in bed. You're about to get up, when –

'OUCH!' you exclaim aloud as something hits you; you sit up and look around, where – You gasp as you see a Fletchling flying around in your room. 'Oh…my…god!' Yet then, it flies out of your room. 'Hey, wait up!'

You spring out of bed and run after it, nearly tripping on the stairs as you go, before you stop at the bottom of the stairs and look around for it; yet then –

'Ah, good morning (y/n)!' exclaims a voice; you look around…to see your character's mum there. 'I hope you're all rested up from the move! Oh, but look at you; you look like you just rolled out of bed! Go back upstairs and get dressed!'

You glance down at yourself…and blush as you realize you're still in your pyjamas. You run back upstairs, where you stop in front of your mirror…and get changed into your clothes. You don't look too bad as a Pokémon character admittedly. You run back downstairs, taking mental note of the Wii U console on your floor; you'd simply _have_ to play that later! You run back downstairs, to be greeted by your mum again.

'Ah! That's better!' she exclaims. 'Why don't you go outside and greet the neighbours, hmm?'

You nod, seeing as you _knew_ this was coming…but you still wanted to see that Fletchling. You ignored your instinct, seeing as you were _more_ than likely to see more Fletchlings on your way. You go out of the door…to see Shauna and Serena/Calem.

**Hope you've enjoyed the first chapter! I'll make the next one as soon as possible! I'm also gonna be working on a Legend of Zelda fanfic, seeing as I've always wanted to do one! See you in the next one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, I forgot to say last time that I do _not_ own Pokémon (even though that's be _awesome_! :D) Sorry I haven't posted for a couple of days, I've been busy! Hopefully I'll be quicker with updates though before I go back to school. Also, there's another bracket added in, which is (y/i) which stands for your initial! Hope you enjoy this! :D**

**Chapter 2**

You raise your eyebrows as you walk out and see them; surely this is a dream…isn't it?! You stop in front of them all the same and Serena/Calem is the first to talk.

'Welcome to Vaniville Town!' they exclaim. 'I'm Serena/Calem. I'm your neighbour.'

'And I'm Shauna! Great to meet you!' exclaims Shauna, sweetly; you always find her quite…amusing and now, she sounds just too sweet for her own good. 'Guess what! We've come to _get_ you!'

You have to stop yourself from laughing; she sounds so _evil_ when she says this.

'The esteemed Professor Sycamore lives here in the Kalos region,' exclaims Serena/Calem; you already know this, but you stay quiet, seeing as you know this is how it works in this _game_. 'I was told he has a request for five kids including us. But I'm a little surprised he knows who you are, seeing as you did just move to Vaniville, after all.'

'By the way, I never _did_ catch your name; what is it?!' asked Shauna.

'Oh, I'm (y/n),' you exclaim, finally thankful to speak to them; you had always found it so…_odd_ that they knew _your_ name even though you ever told them.

'(y/n), huh? That's a _great_ name, I _love_ it!' she exclaims. 'Anyways, we'll wait for you over in the next town! And you know what?!' she pauses for a moment, before she can barely contain her excitement anymore. 'We're gonna get…a _Pokémon_! C'mon, hurry, let's _go_!'

Dream or not, you can't help but feel excited as well; I mean, how many people back in your place can say they've owned an _actual_ Pokémon, aside from _in_ the game?! They then run off towards the exit of small Vaniville town and head out; even though you _desperately_ want to get your Pokémon…you've _gotta_ have a look around! You're about to exit the front garden, when…you see a Rhyhorn _in_ the garden. You go up to it…to find it's fast asleep, yet it doesn't matter; you can barely believe that a Rhyhorn is _in_ your garden. You listen to it and you hear it snoring lightly; for some reason, this brings a smile to your face. You really wish you could ride him…but you know that'll come later! You sigh as you straighten up; even though you wanna have a look around here…it's no good; you _want_ your Pokémon as soon as humanly possible. You walk out of the garden, before you remember you can run. You start running over to the exit, before you push the doors open and run down route 1 to Aquacorde Town. You _really_ want to explore, when –

'Hey, (y/n)! This way! Over here!' yells someone over to you; you look around…to see Shauna, Serena/Calem, Trevor and Tierno sitting there.

You go over and sit next to Serena/Calem, trying not to feel nervous; you knew all of them, yet you _really_ can't believe you're with them right now. But hey, this is only a dream…right?! The more you think about it, it seems less and less likely all of the time.

'We were just talking about you!' exclaims Shauna, just as you sit down.

'This is the meeting place, (y/n),' exclaims Serena/Calem. 'Here, let me introduce you. Everyone, this is (y/n).'

'Wow… Shauna's description was spot _on_!' exclaims Tierno, smiling.

'So, (y/n), this is Tierno,' introduces Serena/Calem. 'He's got some serious dance moves and…' they then look over to Trevor. 'This is Trevor. He never misses a single question on his tests, but he's a little shy…'

'All right! Nice to meetcha!' exclaims Tierno, happily. 'You know, it'd feel like we were a closer crew if we gave each other nicknames. Can I call you (y/i)-Meister?'

'What?! No way! They're a Little (y/i) for sure!' exclaims Shauna, jumping up in her seat, as if it were an outrage, before she looks over at Trevor. 'What d'you think, Trevor?'

He jumps and looks around nervously.

'What?! You want me to nickname someone I just met?!' he exclaims, as if it were a shocking situation. 'Shauna, you shouldn't people on the _spot_ like _this_. Well…how about something low-key? Maybe…something like Big (y/i)…'

'Why don't you decide what we should call you?' exclaims Serena/Calem.

You think for a few seconds, before you decide.

'I wanna be called…(y/n.n)!' you reply, knowing they'd call you that whenever they saw you from now on and not by your real name.

'(y/n.n)? Are you sure?' asks Serena/Calem.

'Yep! I wanna be called (y/n.n)!' you reply.

'Okay! (y/n.n) fits you _perfectly_!' trills Shauna, happily. 'I'm sure we're gonna be _best_ friends, so I'll call you that too!' Yet then, she turns to Tierno expectantly, looking up at him with her big blue eyes. 'Hey! Can we see the Pokémon now?! I want to meet my new partner _soon_!'

'I know, right?!' exclaims Tierno, beaming. 'It was such a cool feeling when Trevs and I met _our_ Pokémon! Hope you feel the same way we did!'

He then reaches down and brings up a case, opens it…for you to see three Poké balls in there and…your nerves suddenly rise again. You had played this game _plenty_ of times before and you had picked each three of them at _least_ once before; who would you pick _this_ time?!

**I love leaving things like this, but you're gonna have to wait 'til tomorrow...hopefully if I'm not doing anything important. Also, I'm going to upload the Legend of Zelda one after this one. 'Til then, peace out! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took longer to upload this than originally planned, but...my internet and computer were being complete and utter _douches_ to me, so it took a couple of days to upload _this_ part! But anyways, I hope you enjoy this and again, I don't own Pokémon (even though it'd be _really_ cool! :D) Also, there're a few more brackets and here's what they mean:**

**(Fe/Ch/Fr) - Fennekin/Chespin/Froakie**

**(p/m) - Pokémon move**

**Chapter 3**

You think about it long and hard. Fennekin was quite a good fire type, but you knew you'd be able to get another good fire type starter with _much_ more nostalgic value; Chespin was quite cute, yet had a very…_odd_ evolution, followed by him turning into a _gigantic_ grass-fighting type; and Froakie had a really cool evolution, yet you're not too sure if you want him or the second starter Pokémon for your first water-type. You sigh as you finally decide on (Fe/Ch/Fr) and take their Poké ball.

'Would you like to give them a nickname, (y/n.n)?' asked Shauna.

'Yeah, sure!' you exclaim, before you pause for a second. 'I think I'll call them…(p/n.n)!'

'So…you've decided on (p/n.n)?!' asks Shauna; you nod, positive that you want to call your (Fe/Ch/Fr) that. 'Ok! My partner is (Fe/Ch/Fr)! Wow, we go together great! The two of us are just wa-ay-ay too _cute_!'

'Nice to meet you, (Fe/Ch/Fr),' exclaims Serena/Calem. 'I'm Serena/Calem. Because of you, I can be a _real_ Pokémon trainer. Thank you!'

'Um…pardon me, but I have something from the Professor for you as well,' exclaims Trevor, making you look around at him. 'I have something that will help you understand Pokémon on a _much_ deeper level.' He then hands you the Pokédex, which you look over and turn over in your hands; you can barely believe that any of this is real at the moment. 'Um, so you see… The Pokédex I just gave you is a high-tech device that automatically records the Pokémon you encounter! The reason you get one is because the Professor want us to go on a journey with our Pokémon and complete the Pokédex. To put it another way, it's an _important_ mission from the Professor. I'm sure of it!'

'Oh, come on Trevs!' exclaims Tierno, comically punching Trevor in the shoulder. 'You're _way_ too _serious_ sometimes. Um, (y/n.n)… Please, take this with you too.' He hands you a letter, which you take and turn over in your hands, to see on the front…is your mum's name. 'He said you should give it to your mum. All right! We're done with our errand for the Professor. I guess Trevs and I will look for Pokémon! Let's go Trevs!'

Tierno then gets up and goes off.

'See ya later, guys!' he exclaims, as Trevor follows his lead.

'Goodbye; hope to see you soon,' exclaims Trevor, as they leave.

You wave them off, before Serena/Calem talks to you once again.

'In the Kalos region, like any other region of this world, kids are chosen to carry a Pokédex and go on an adventure,' they exclaim. 'But you need to give that letter to your mum before you go.'

'Okay, I've got it,' you sigh frustrated, before you get up. 'See ya later!'

The say their goodbyes and you run over to route 1; you knew you'd be coming back into Aquacorde town to get to the rest of the region, so you weren't in any hurry to look around _just_ yet. But then –

'Hey, (y/n.n)!' exclaims Shauna's voice; you turn around to see her standing there with her Poké ball in her hand. 'I'm wanna challenge you to a battle! This'll be my first debut as a Pokémon trainer! Do you accept?!'

'Sure thing, Shauna!' you exclaim; even though you wanna get outta here as quickly as possible, you _can't_ deny your first _battle_ opportunity as you take out your Poké ball in anticipation! 'Let's do this, (p/n.n)!'

'Okay then! This is our first battle my little (Fe/Ch/Fr)!' she exclaims happily and excitedly, doing a little silly little hop and swivel, stopping and landing on one foot; how the hell does she _do_ that?! 'Let's give it our all! This is our first _debut_ after all!'

You can almost hear the battle music in your head as Shauna smiles at you sweetly, before she does a quick spin and throws out her Poké ball, yelling, 'Go (Fe/Ch/Fr)!'

'Go, (p/n.n)!' you yell, throwing your Poké ball out, for (Fe/Ch/Fr) to jump out and make their little noise.

'(Fe/Ch/Fr), use a (p/m)!' exclaims Shauna.

'(p/n.n)! Use your (p/m)!' you yell confidently.

Luckily enough for you, your Pokémon is slightly faster _and_ is strong against Shauna's type of Pokémon; (p/n.n) uses their move and nearly knocks out her Pokémon in one move. Her Pokémon makes their move, but it _barely_ does anything to your (p/n.n). You then decide to finish it quickly as you tell your Pokémon to do the same; they quickly finish her Pokémon off. It makes a sad noise as it faints and Shauna squeaks and calls it back, for her to stamp her feet and make a sad puppy dog face.

'Hey, I wasn't done watching my cute little (Fe/Ch/Fr) yet!' she whines.

You simply smile and do your victory pose, before you call back (p/n.n).

'Good job, (p/n.n)!' you exclaim, before you put it in your belt and Shauna skips over to you.

'Wow! That's was _great_!' she exclaims, smiling again, even though she's still _clearly_ miffed that you beat her so easily. 'Here, let me heal up your Pokémon!'

'Oh thanks!' you exclaim, as you hand it over; she takes out a small bottle filled with potion and sprays the Poké ball.

You watch in amazement as you see the potion absorbed into the Poké ball and heals your Pokémon; you had always wondered how it worked and now you _finally_ knew! She gives it back to you and smiles sweetly.

'That was a great battle, even though I lost!' she exclaims. 'Well, I'll see you later!'

'See ya!' you exclaim, before she runs off into Aquacorde town, slightly skipping.

She seems as nice as her character had suggested and _really_ sweet; heck, she could probably give you a _tooth_ ache if she _could_! You then turn around and run down route 1, into small Vaniville town again, before…you stop in the centre and look around. This was most likely a dream, but…you knew you wouldn't be coming back here for quite a while after your Pokémon adventure started. You sigh, absorbing as much of this atmosphere as was possible, before…you can't contain yourself any longer; you just _have_ to start your adventure as soon as is possible…before you wake up. Even though it doesn't seem _too_ likely that this _is_ a dream, it just doesn't seem…_plausible_ for you to _be_ here, but even if it _is_ indeed just a dream…you're determined to make it a good one. You can barely contain your excitement anymore as you run back to the house and run through the door with a big grin on your face. Your mum hears you and comes over to see you smiling.

'Well, I'm guessing you met the neighbours? Are they nice; did you make friends with them?' she asks.

'Um…yeah, something like that,' you exclaim, kinda nervous to be actually talking to her when –

'Hey! Is that…a _Poké _ball in your belt?!' she exclaims, disbelievingly; you glance down and see that (p/n.n)'s ball is clearly on show.

'Y…Yeah, it is,' you exclaim, trying to sound casual, but failing _completely_ and utterly at it.

'Wow! Where did you get that?' she asks.

'Um…well, it's all in this letter!' you exclaim, deciding to give her it; she takes it from you and looks at it.

'Oh; a letter for me?' she exclaims, looking at the front. 'From a Professor Sycamore? Ooh, I wonder if it's a _love _letter?' you have to stop yourself from laughing at this as she opens the letter and starts reading it. 'Mmm-hmm… Oh, I see… My, such lovely handwriting and…oh, what's this? A request? Hmm…'

'Well…what'd it say?' you exclaim, standing on your tip-toes; you've never actually seen what it says before and you're really curious about what it says.

'Hey, no peaking! It's addressed to _me_ after all!' she exclaims, smiling slightly. 'But this is quite exciting! We've only just _moved_ here and so much is happening already! You've got new friends, your very own Pokémon and _now_…you're going to go on an _adventure_ with your Pokémon! Let me just go upstairs for a second and get you and (Fe/Ch/Fr) ready for your trip!'

'(p/n.n),' you exclaim under your breath as she goes upstairs and look up the stairs after her; if your parents found out you were going on an "adventure" of sorts, they wouldn't let you do it seeing as they'd think it to _dangerous_!

You had always wondered why kids parents in the world of Pokémon are so…_supportive_ of what they're about to do instead of trying to stop them and get them to stay. Yet then, you're snapped out of your thoughts as she comes back down with a fully packed back, which she gives to you.

'Here's everything you need, including money and a spare set of clothes!' she exclaims, smiling. 'I hope you and your Pokémon have a _great_ journey together! Good luck and come back when you need to!'

'Okay then,' you exclaim, finally glad to be getting _out_ of here and on your journey as you go around her and out of the door, saying goodbye over your shoulder.

Yet just as you get outside – The ground trembles and you mistake it for an earthquake, when you see that it was the Rhyhorn that had been sleeping in the garden.

'Grrr-grooo!' it exclaims, as it sees you're heading off as your mum comes out.

'Ha, ha, ha! Oh, Rhyhorn must've wanted to see you off!' she laughs. 'Well it _is_ plausible, seeing as it's known you ever since you were born! But anyway, good luck out there and I hope I'll see you soon!'

She goes back in as Rhyhorn shakes the ground again as it goes back to where it had been sleeping and lies down. You want to ride him, but you restrain yourself as you run out of there and through route 1, where you stop as you just come into Aquacorde town. This is it; your first step towards your Pokémon adventure!

**Hope you've enjoyed this! I'll upload the next part A.S.A.P and _hopefully_, my internet and _computer_ actually work this time around! Peace out and I hope you have a good one! :D**


End file.
